After School Activities
by weolf
Summary: Drabbles containing Naruto and Ino revolving around school and after Sorry no smut .Modern Middle School. New chapter believe me better than first, much more depth. r&r please. NaruIno
1. Waiting for the pickup

Ok, let me start by saying I am** DEEPLY** sorry that I have not updated any of my stories in like forever. So truly, deeply sorry.

And let me say sorry about this chapter I know I haven't put anything up so I decided to put this up. And let me say it is definitely not my best work. It was in the moment and right not I think it isn't that good. It's basically gonna be a series of drabbles with Naruto and Ino around modern time concerning soccer practice and whatnot. So enjoy and I'll upddae as soon as possible.

**AGAIN VERY SORRY!!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

* * *

Soccer practice was something that the kids at Konoha elementary school really looked forward to. Especially the fifth graders in Mr. Iruka's class. Believe it on not most of the kids in his class were all in the soccer team.

Even thought he only had 15 kids in his class12 of them were on the team. The kids had went home to get the soccer clothes and equipment. Unfortunately Naruto had forgotten to tell his grandfather to pick him up since his parents had to work late. Fortunately for him, Ino lived right next to him so her dad come and pick the both of them up.

So there Naruto was, sitting on the corner of the sidewalk in front of the school right beside Ino standing, getting his ear talked off about God knows what.

Ino knew when Naruto wasn't listening to her and when she did she always hit him on the back of his head, and she did so.

As Naruto rubbed the back of his head where he swore a lump was being formed Ino huffed and sat next to him glaring.

Naruto put his hands down and started right back. "You never listen to me you know," said Ino.

Naruto shrugged while saying, "You never say anything important anyway so why should I listen"

"Well, you never know what I might say. I might have said that Sakura has a crush on you."

"Funny Ino, like she would ever say that"

"Yet you still go for her don't you."

Naruto shrugged again, "What can I say I'm hardheaded, speaking of Sakura, what's going on between you two, you haven't been talking to her lately, another fight I think."

Ino nodded, "Bingo Naruto, believe it or not I was defending you, again."

Naruto looked at her, "Again? What did she say this time about me?

She huffed, "The usual, that you were an idiot, you always were too energetic, and some other mean stuff. You know Naruto you shouldn't keep up this fac-fac-faca-

"Facade," said Naruto.

'Yeah that." Ino smiled

5 minutes passed until anything was said until Ino moaned, "Where is my daddy at?"

"It's only been ten minutes Ino he'll be here. We have 3 hour till practice started anyway. Why did you join anyway?"

Ino stared at the ground, "I don't know, everybody was in it and they looked like they were having fun, especially you and my Sasuke."

As she dreamiy said Sasuke, Naruto gagged a bit, "Oh please, you and every other god forsaken girl in fifth grade."

"You're right, like I have any chance with him right? He's too...perfect." She stated oh so happily.

Naruto couldn't stop staring dumbfoundedly at her smiling dreamingly until he figured that this might be the worst soccer practice to date. Ino stopped from dreaming to notice her father coming towards school.

"Look there's my dad. Come on time to go Naruto." Naruto got up slowly with a hint of dis-array in his step. Ino saw this and smiled, "You know Naruto you're not so bad looking yourself". She winked and giggled as Naruto's face turned red with embarrassment.

Inoichi, Ino's father opened the car door for Ino and Naruto. He saw Naruto's face and turned to Ino and said, "What's wrong with him."

Ino giggled, "Oh nothing, probably confused right now."

* * *

So yeah I know kinda horrible for my taste but I was like I have to put something on so ummmmmmmmmmmmm TADA!!

(God I feel horrible right now)


	2. Unbelievable

Okay this is going to be propaply a two part drabble so bear with me okay? This one is way better than the first and all so yeah, enjoy the hard work I put into it.

Funny thing I found out I have about ten unfinished stories on my computers so Ima start to put those up, but with school and SGA I'm going to try my best. So enjoy and leave a reviem for your boy, who know I might start to answer some questions you may have you know.

Oh! also be ready for and update for Was Life ever fair and A Day at the blue Moon.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto

Today there was a party. A party at Naruto's house and Ino had nothing to wear. The reason there was a party was mainly an accident on Naruto's part.

Two days ago before the game Naruto said if they won the soccer game against Iwa then he would have a party at his house. He said it like a joke because Iwa was one of the toughest teams in the county, number two in rankings. Konoha was number 4 out of 13 in the rankings. There it was a tie in the game 0-0 no one had made a goal yet, Naruto, Sasuke, and Ino were on the offense, Hinata. Shino, and Sakura were on the defensive, and Chouji was the goalie.

To mainly tell the truth the defense has not had any play the whole game. The offense has been in a deadlock the whole game. So finally there is 30 seconds left till overtime and Naruto passes the ball to Sasuke, Ino stays back to see defend if somebody steals it. This is the last chance to win the game and Sasuke kicks the ball high in the air, this is where things get weird, the defense on Iwa's team head butts the ball, it goes backwards and goes into their goalie's goal.

Needless to say everyone was speechless at that goal. So confused that nobody saw that the game was over and that Konoha had won.

Later the team is sitting on the bleachers dumbfounded, the first one to say anything was Sasuke. "So, we won?"

Shino nods and says, "That is correct".

Chouji smiled, "So Naruto, when's the party?"

"Huh?" Naruto confusingly stated.

"Remember, you said if we won you would throw a party." Sasuke said.

"Yeah, but I really didn't think that we would win. I mean, come on a goddamn head butt? Of all the things that could have happened, that was the most unpredictable, you know?" said Naruto.

"You said it." Ino stated.

Silence between everyone on the bus ride home. Some calculating how the hell they one, others watching cars go by in a sort of sleepy trance. Ino sits all the way in the back, lightly snoring, while Naruto sits across pondering how to tell his grandfather about the party.

Sasuke sits at the third farthest back, finishing up forgotten homework, Sakura, felling tired takes a seat at the front eyes closed and dreams flowing.

Unable to stay awake any longer Naruto too drifts off into slumber till the bus stops back at their school. Sleepily they wandered off the bus and to the cars where their parents were located at the moment. It's about 10:00 when they get off the bus and about 12:00 when most fall into bed for good.

Everybody was least to say relieved that there was no school tomorrow on Friday because of a holiday.

**Next Day**

Naruto stands in front of the stove making breakfast for him and his grandfather, a move hat is usually a softener when Naruto has to break difficult news to him. As Jiraiya walked in and saw Naruto he knew that today was going to be a long day.

"So the party is still on Naruto?" Sasuke asks over the phone.

"Yup it's tomorrow, I just finished talking to Sakura and I'm going to guess that after I told her everybody's probably going to know about it," Said Naruto.

"Yeah she is quite the loudmouth isn't she," said Sasuke.

"That is your future wife Sasuke," said Naruto

Silence instilled for about 5 second until Sasuke slowly said, "Don't. Even. Joke, Naruto."

The day passed quickly as Naruto, Jiraiya and Sasuke went to buy things for the party. Sasuke had tagged along because he stated his house was too quiet. No matter the fact they were occupied for the rest of the day. Sasuke brought some extra items he would need since he would spend the night at Naruto's tonight. Jiraiya was not as infuriated as Naruto thought he would be, he was mad, but 3 weeks of extra chores had bribed him into having the party anyway. It just meant less work for Jiraiya at the house as is. Especially after the party he would be sitting back, relaxing as Naruto cleaned up the mess that would be made, and yes there will be a big mess.

**Next Day**

Now back to Ino, still could not decide anything to wear. This party was crucial for her, it would be the epitome of seeing if this relationship with Naruto would start, or falter. Either way she began to think about what Naruto would want her to wear. Anything she would like would be what Naruto would wear. He really didn't care, not like most of the other boys that went to school with her. So she thought about it and figured out something to wear. A basic purple blouse and some jean shorts with her hair put down. Yup, something simple yet beautiful was something different for her. But nonetheless she liked it and she kind of knew Naruto would like it too.

A/N: OC I know and not much Naruto Ino conversation but there will be in the next one. They aren't a couple but Ino is thinking about it and typical Naruto is oblivious. Sotune in next time and remember leave a review please.


End file.
